Speak Now
by livyroro
Summary: Tris and Tobias's story told by Taylor Swift's album, Speak Now. One chapter for each song. Uses the lyrics to tell the story of them, from when they meet until their depressing end. (INSURGENT & ALLEGIANT SPOILERS)
1. Chapter 1

**All lyrics and songs are Taylor Swift's. I changed some lyrics where needed. Please R&R if you enjoy it!**

* * *

**-ENCHANTED-**

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter faking smiles_

Tobias checks his watch. Only five minutes until the initiates are set to arrive. He puts on his instructor face, making him dull and emotionless on the outside. But inside, he is reeling with emotion. This is going to be the last batch of initiates he will train. He's going to leave for the factionless as soon as their initiation is over. The sooner, the better.

_Same old, tired lonely place_

He knows he shouldn't be here. He has to bite back the bile that rises in his throat whenever he thinks about his decisions. He came to Dauntless in a cowardly act, and was awarded first place for it. The highest honor. They don't even know a single thing about him. Nobody does.

_Walls of insecurity, shifting eyes and vacancy_

Tobias sees the net bend under the weight of the first jumper. He thought he saw gray, but convinces himself his eyes were deceiving him. He hardens his features, extracting all emotion and storing it somewhere deep, deep inside. He reaches over, expecting to see the black and white of Candor that may have blended together to produce the gray he saw.

Tris falls hard on the net, laughing and covering her face with her hands. She puts on a brave face and calms herself down as much as possible, reaching out to take the first hand she can reach.

_Vanished when I saw your face_

He grabs a soft, small hand, and gently tugs the initiate off the net. He can't keep the expression of surprise off of his face when he sees the beautiful girl in Abnegation robes. He struggles to regain his composure, but he can't tear his eyes away from this girl.

Tris almost fell into the muscular man that helped her down. Looking up, she meets his deep blue eyes and falls into a trance. He is the most handsome man she has ever seen, and she stared at him for longer than she should. Her doubts and worries melt away, and her vision blurs around everything but him.

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

Tobias forces himself to let go, and manages to take out some of the emotion from his eyes. He goes through the motions, and learns she's called Tris. He makes the announcement and forces himself to not look at her any more.

Tris feels cold all over when his arm leaves hers, but she tries not to show it. She feels a rush of pride overtake her as she is announced as the first jumper. She tries to focus on the other initiates landing in the net, but more than once her vision darts to the mysterious man.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

Tobias delivers the speech about Dauntless to the transfers, giving a minimal tour and scolding some Candor along the way. He finds himself often distracted by Tris and tries to ignore it, looking anywhere but at her, for he knows if he looks at her he won't be able to look away.

She can't stop glancing at Four while he talks. All the other initiates look around the Pit in wonder, but she can't keep her eyes away.

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me_

Training is in full swing, and the initiates are just learning how to punch. Tobias decides he can no longer resist the urge to touch her and walks over to where she's working calmly. With no warning, he sets his hand on her abdomen, giving her lame advice about how to improve her technique. He feels her muscles tense under him, and she gives him a look of utter shock. He quickly withdraws his hand, and is gone as soon as he arrived.

She can still feel the pressure of his hand on her stomach long after he is gone. Tris uses his advice as much as she can, using her elbows and knees instead of her hands. Her skills quickly improve.

_The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy_

Tobias tries hard to think of things to say to her that don't give away his feelings as they climb the ferris wheel. He mostly talks to her to keep himself distracted from his increasing height from the ground. He feels alive next to her, and it almost makes him forget about his fear. Almost.

Tris feels like she might fall off the ladder, not because of the heights, but because of him. Her heart soared when he started to follow her and she's been running on adrenaline ever since. It's awkwardly silent for a bit, but he starts to ask her questions pertaining to the lessons you can learn from capture the flag. She answers, and they start talking about the heights and she learns he's afraid of them. She feels honored and special to have learned even this tiny bit of information about him.

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

Tobias finds himself pondering whether or not he should make a move on her. He always leans towards yes, but his common sense takes over and makes him shut her out.

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Tris's thoughts are clouded with him every waking moment. She wonders if he might feel the same way she's come to feel these past few weeks. Sure, she's seen him watching her but that's his job, he watches all of the initiates.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

They both find themselves thinking often about each other, and try as they might to find other reasons for their thoughts, they come to realize how much they care.

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

Tris finds herself turning red at everything he says to her. One of the perks of being blonde, when you blush, everyone can tell. She hopes he hasn't noticed.

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew_

Both of them wonder if the other knows about their crush, and more importantly if they feel the same way.

_I was enchanted to meet you_

The two go on with their lives, constantly hoping that their feelings might be mutual. Tobias is good at hiding his thoughts, especially from Eric, because if anyone finds out there will be serious problems. Tris, however, is not as stealthy, but nobody's really noticed it yet.

_The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m. who do you love?_

Tobias sits up in his bed, giving up on sleep and taking a walk to the Pit to clear his thoughts. He's starting to think he likes her too much to ignore it, too much to become factionless.

Tris rolls over again and again, much to the agitation of the initiates trying to sleep. An image of him is seared into her eyes, and every time she shuts them she replays everything he's ever said to her over and over again, analyzing every detail.

_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake_

Tobias formulates a plan to try and get her. Of course, if she likes him, that is.

Tris can't come to a conclusion about his feelings, and decides that the only way she'll ever know is to ask him herself. But that's not a possibility.

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

He wants more than anything to be with her, feel her skin on his like he did that first day.

She needs him to like her, she concludes. Her feelings for Four have grown so much that if he didn't feel the same way she'd be devastated. She's pretty sure he does, and she brainstorms ways to find out for sure.

_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey, it was enchanting to meet you"_

She has to feel the same way. Right? Even if she does, Tobias struggles to find a way for him to be with her without too many complications. He is her instructor, and he can't forget that.

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Tris settles on not knowing his feelings, yet. She finds more problems in their relationship, if they ever were to have one, like him being her instructor and who-knows-how-old.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

Every time he sees her he can't look away, and memories flood into his head, the few they've shared together are more sacred to him than anything from before.

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

Tris can't keep her emotions in as well as he does, and she knows her face must put her feelings on display. But in the moment, all that matters is him.

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew_

He is often distracted at work, his mind reeling with thoughts of her, but mostly ifs and buts and questions about what she feels. Eric seems to have picked up on something, giving Tobias little smirks and glances, and making him throw knives at her. He knows. She must know too, then.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

Everything he does is so perfect, he's so strong and handsome, Tris almost gets knocked in the head by Peter during their fight because she's so distracted.

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

Tris turns into a "girl," as Christina calls it, often day dreaming and smiling to herself, thinking thoughts of him.

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you_

Tobias decides to make a move, soon. He can't be next to her all the time but not be with her, it's physically agonizing. He puts his plan in motion, praying that it works.

_This is me praying that, this was the very first page, not where the story line ends_

Both of them wonder if it's even worth trying, their heads filling up with doubt at the last second. Tobias convinces himself not to give up, and he prays, literally, that she might do the same.

_My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again_

Tris would say she's turned into somewhat of a stalker. She knows where and what time he eats at, finding him in the dining hall with her eyes every meal. During training, even when Eric's talking, she keeps her eyes focused on him.

_These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon. I was enchanted to meet you_

Tobias passes up the opportunity to tell her how he feels on multiple occasions, greatly regretting it later.

She almost told him, when she was going into her fear landscape, but the simulation took over before her subconscious did.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

He prays that she doesn't have a boyfriend back home.

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

He's so handsome, all Tris can do is hope that he doesn't have a girlfriend.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

Tobias watches her carefully, and he worries she might get involved with another initiate.

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

She knows she is definitely not the only one with a crush on him, and she can only imagine that, of all people, he'd choose her.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

In his fear landscape, Tobias doesn't feel half as much dread as he normally does with her beside him. He's focusing all his efforts on self-control to keep himself away from her.

Tris wonders why he let her into his landscape. She thinks he might like her, but then she comes to her senses and pushes the thought to the depths of her mind.

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home_

He pulls her down to the Chasm, holding her hand. She's a bit unsure of herself, he can tell, and she keeps changing her grip and nonchalantly wiping her hands on her jeans, but that spurs him on even more.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

He just confessed his feelings for her. She can't even believe what she's hearing, she has a strong urge to pinch herself. She would, if he weren't so close, leaning closer…

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

Tobias made the move. He finally kissed her. He feels on top of the world, like nothing matters but him and her. Together.

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

Tris works hard to keep the grin off her face after he drops her off at the dorms. She finds she can't sleep and ends up laying in bed for hours, thinking about him.

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

He feels as if a weight has fallen off his shoulders. She knows, and she feels the same way. It's everything he could have hoped for.

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_


	2. Chapter 2: Mine

**A/N: You're probably all at the movies right now, and I wish I could be but I can't. I'm babysitting my siblings. So, I'm going to get out my misery and woes by writing. About Divergent. We'll see how it goes.**

***Changed some lyrics in this one**

* * *

**-MINE-**

_You were my teacher working part time training Dauntless_

Initiation had just come to a close. Tris walks down the dimly lit corridors, searching for Tobias whilst remembering their first few weeks together.

_Left a small town, never looked back_

She'd left Abnegation officially. Although she did her best to hide it – to abide by faction before blood – she couldn't act as if it wasn't a huge part of her, still. She wonders if it will ever go away, and settles on the likely answer: No.

He'd been gone from his abusive home for more than two years now, but he can't deny how much it still haunts him. He has nightmares frequently, and part of him is glad she doesn't know how weak he really is, while the other half yearns for her comforting touch.

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling_

From the outside, instructor Four mode, Tobias looked like the perfect – above perfect – Dauntless citizen. Once you got to know him, though, he had so much baggage that it was a wonder – to him, and others who knew the real him – how he kept straight with all the weight on his shoulders. Tris stayed, though. He doesn't know this, but part of him that was so endearing to her was his past; the way they shared such similar and vastly different experiences at the same time.

_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

Tris hasn't experienced real love before Tobias. She knows how she feels, and she calls it love, but she's not really sure of herself, though her doubts don't run nearly as deep as his do.

Tobias hasn't had a real love either, but he's lost plenty of it in his past. There was a time, he could vaguely remember, when he was small, when his family was whole. He lost Evelyn, and Marcus a long time ago, and from his experience love was a useless waste of emotion. Until he met her, that is.

_I say, "Can you believe it?" As we're lying on the couch_

Tobias rarely voiced his qualms, though Tris was quite the opposite, harboring many insecurities. She'd often say things like this out loud to Tobias, and it broke his heart to hear her feel that way about herself. Of course, he had his doubts too, no hiding it, but he didn't like to face them with her.

_The moment I can see it, yes, yes… I can see it now_

They sit together, both thinking back on their memories, few, but so wonderful at the same time. He remembers kissing her the most, being a teenaged boy, and she remembers that as well as all of their heart-felt conversations that she really enjoys.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

How could he forget? The moment he worked up his nerve enough to kiss her, that moment will live forever implanted in his brain.

She thinks about it, thinks about _him_, almost every second of every day, when he was with her or not. Her first kiss was wonderful, and she is forever grateful that it was with someone as wonderful as him.

_You put your arm around me for the first time _

The touches they shared weren't many – once a Stiff, always a Stiff – but when they did touch, it was magical. Everywhere their skin touched was like fire, and both hoped with a burning passion the other felt the same thing.

_You made a rebel of a careful man's careless daughter_

She was never going to be the same, even though they'd only been together for not more than a month, she was forever changed. Beatrice, the quiet, shy Abnegation girl was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Tobias hasn't had much in life, both in material and emotional items, but he has her, and he's not letting her go any time soon.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

After Christina and Will saw them kissing, both Tobias and Tris had a lot of explaining to do, and endless questions to answer for the next week. It was worth it, they both know, to be able to go out in public together and not care about being caught.

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

Although they hadn't done _that_ yet, Tobias woke up with a grin on his face whenever he woke up next to her, and that was almost every day now. She could still sleep in the initiates dorm, sure, but she'd rather spend her evenings, nights, and mornings with the man she was sure she loved.

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

Tobias hadn't opened up to anyone before, not a single soul. It felt surprisingly good to have someone who not only knows, but understands about your secrets. Tris helps him through everything, even though she may not know it.

_You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes_

Tris promises him, every night, that he'll never be a thing like Marcus. She knows he doesn't believe her yet, but she thinks with enough time he'll come to see that him and his father are extremely different.

_But we've got bills to pay, we've got nothing figured out_

They have no clue where their lives are going, being so young and in love, it all seemed very fragile. Tris doesn't even have a job yet, and neither of them know where they want to be in, say, ten years, besides one thing: Together.

_When it was hard to take, yes, yes…this is what I thought about_

She thinks about him when she's feeling down, and he thinks about her. They get each other through the tough moments without actually having to do anything. Just having each other has made them both so much stronger.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

She can still recall the spray of the river on her ankles, the way their voices were slightly raised over the roar of the river not a foot away. Looking down, the water was so choppy that you couldn't see details in your reflection, just an outline, and she remembers the outline of the two of them sitting together, hands clasped.

_You put your arm around me for the first time _

He remembers when they first held hands, right before they kissed, after he had opened up to her about everything. He hand was so soft and delicate, and he felt like if he held it any tighter it might break.

_You made a rebel of a careful man's careless daughter_

It's amazing how much one person can change another. Not only has Tris changed, but Tobias has as well. Around her Four is gone and Tobias replaces him. It's only a matter of time before the change becomes permanent, he's sure of it. And he's glad.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_

Every time he mearly hears the chasm roaring, he thinks of her. The sight of it gets him weak at the knees, and he thinks if he ever went back down to their spot – that's what he calls it now – he thinks he might fall in to the water out of love, no matter how crazy that sounds.

_You saw me start to believe, for the first time _

It took much convincing and kisses, but Tobias finally starts to get her to see how he feels about her. He understands her worries, but he doesn't at the same time. She is the most beautiful girl that's ever walked in this compound, and nobody can put up an argument.

_You made a rebel of a careful man's careless daughter_

She's becoming more Dauntless, if that's possible, with every passing day. Make-up isn't such a strange concept now, and she doesn't have a mini heart attack whenever she sees a tattoo or piercing. She likes wearing the blacks and reds that they wear, and she's starting to become more daring with her style choices.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

He can't imagine his life before her, and it takes her a considerable amount of time to remember a day when she didn't think of him always.

_And I remember that fight, after my landscape_

Though she doesn't like to think of it often, she recalls in particular detail their argument that day when Christina brings up the topic of intimacy.

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

Tobias saw everything he'd worked to build up with her threatening to come crashing down if he didn't handle the situation carefully, and hid all his anger and sadness that she could ever be afraid of him at all.

_I ran out crying and you followed me out in to the hall_

He remembers how he thought she would leave him that day, and just when everything had been seeming so great. He wasn't going to just let her go, not without a fight.

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause it's all I've ever known_

He waited with bated breath for her to say the words, the words that would end their relationship. To his relief, they never came.

_Then you took me by surprise, you said "I'll never leave you alone."_

He'd gotten so angry, Tris was sure that would make him want to break things off with her. She was about to storm away, acting strong but breaking down inside when he opened up to her and confessed to sharing some of her fears, just not on the same level.

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water"_

His emotions were going crazy, the feeling of her so close to him and knowing that she most likely felt the same way, didn't completely erase his apprehensions about coming out to her, but he felt more confident after he saw how she acted in his fear landscape.

She wasn't much better, with palms sweatier than usual, heart racing, breathing intensified. It all just got even worse when he kissed her, but she wouldn't trade it for anything, the feeling of love.

"_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time"_

Her beautiful gray-blue eyes stop his heart every time they meet with his, and when he sees her blond hair swaying back and forth to the rhythm of her feet he has to hold himself back from running up then and there and kissing her with all the passion he has to give.

"_I fell in love with a careful man's careless daughter"_

He doesn't regret saying that to her on the train, not at all. It had to be said, and he knows they're both feeling the same thing, and if she's not ready to say it back he's okay with that.

"_She is the best thing that's ever been mine"_

His love for her grows every day, when he sees her, when he talks to her, when he kisses her, when he hugs her. He wouldn't have it any other way.

_Hold on, make it last. _

He knows they have something worth it there, and he does all he can, as does she, to make sure the fires lit inside of them never go out.

_Hold on, never look back_

They may have their fights and their not so good moments, but they live by the motto to never look back. They let their arguments go, and move on to a future together.

_You made a rebel of a careful man's careless daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Hold on, do you believe it?_

Tobias knows he does, and so does she.

_We're gonna make it now_

Things may not seem that great, but he knows the future has something wonderful in store for both of them, together.

_And I can see it…I can see it now._

* * *

**A/N: So…I like this one, it's a bit repetitive but I don't like rewriting my work so I'm not gonna fix it. If you're not at the theaters right now, like me, please leave a review! Thank you for reading, suggestions are always appreciated **


End file.
